comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 2
Zero Tolerance is the second episode of Season 1 of Exiles: the Animated Series. Synopsis Charles Xavier, the escaped mutant fugitive, returns to a prison where he frees his brother, Cain Marko, who has definitely become bigger since their last encounter. "My god, Cain. You're a real juggernaut." says Charles as he releases the binds holding his brother. Cain merely grunts in response, as his intelligence has been lowered due to the years in prison. Elsewhere, the Exiles, Blink, Magnus, Morph, Nocturne, and Thunderbird, are in a hotel room, wallowing in defeat, each trying to cope with the previous mental attack. Blink notices Mimic standing on the balcony, and she knew it would do him good if she went to talk to him. She walked out onto the balcony, and without realizing it, she placed her hands on the rail, and their hands met. She blushed and pulled it away before speaking. "Are you alright, Cal?" "Do I look alright, Blink? The man who was more of a father to me than my real dad just tried to kill me using his mind. I'm definitely not alright." he replies, and he notices Blink's shocked face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that aggressive. It happens sometimes. But you don't seem shaken at all." "Well, I've had lots of practice against telepaths. And, well, I never knew anyone named Charles Xavier." Mimic seems taken back, but he doesn't seem surprised. "What's it like where you're from?" he asks. "That's a story for another time, believe me. Right now, we need to find Xavier and stop him before he does anything else." she replies. When Blink and Mimic return inside, the others are still shocked. They look at them, expecting a plan. Blink and Mimic exchange nervous looks. Before either of them can say anything, Magnus' eyes widen and he stands up. "I just realized something. The Tallus told us we needed to free the one who would teach us all, and our mission would be complete. It obviously wasn't Xavier, or else we'd be gone by now." After he says this, Blink's eyes widen as well. "I know who we need to free." The Exiles are in a building that seems to be an office. Nocturne's foot goes straight onto Forge's neck, forcing him into a chair. As he coughs up some blood, Thunderbird grabs hold of his shoulder, keeping him in the chair. "You disgust me," says Nocturne. "You betrayed your own kind." "I didn't have a choice! They would have locked me up too!" he shouts back. "We don't have time for this," says Blink. "Where's Magneto?" "I'm not telling you anything." Thunderbird's grip on his shoulder tightens. Forge screams. "Talk," says Thunderbird. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything you need to know." In a train station not too far from where the Exiles were, the wall bursts into flames and it crumbles. Johnny Storm flies through, body covered in fire. "Yahoo! I bet all you little humans regret locking us up, huh?" He shouts as he begins throwing fireballs at them. Soon, Charles Xavier and the rest of the so-called "X-Men" walk through the gaping hole. Juggernaut, Jessica Drew, Domino, and Chamber accompany him, ready to terrorize the humans. "Calm down, Jonathan. All in due time, the humans will pay. For now, we set an example." says Charles, attempting to act like a peaceful man. He then shoots a psychic blast at a citizen attempting to run away, causing them to fall to the ground. He then smiles as he watches his X-Men wreak havoc against their enemies. Back at the office, Thunderbird is enjoying keeping Forge on the ground to prevent him from alerting anybody. Mimic, Blink, and Nocturne are all discussing a plan. "You're absolutely positive Magneto's our target?" asks Mimic. "Yes, it makes perfect sense." says Blink. "I have a plan formulated. Magnus, Nocturne, and I will all go to the prison he's being held in in the desert. You, T-Bird, and Morph stay in the city and keep Charles busy. If that doesn't work, then we're seriously screwed." "It will work, Clarice." says Nocturne. "Right. Then let's get out of here," replies Blink, and the Exiles leave. Thunderbird throws Forge to the ground and says "Try anything, and I'll come back to snap your neck." After they have all left, Forge struggles to get up, and he presses a button on a speaker. He says into it, "Get the a-bomb ready as fast as possible." In the desert, Magnus, Nocturne, and Blink are riding on a magnetic platform going extremely fast, and they soon approached the prison, which seems poorly guarded, as it is in the middle of nowhere. The platform stops and they all hop off. Magnus opens a hole on the wall, and the three of them venture inside. Mimic, Morph, and Thunderbird walk into the city, and they see all of the dead bodies. Mimic is disgusted. "Alright guys. Remember, we don't know these people. They're merciless killers. Don't hold back. Do what you have to." He pops out Wolverine's claws as he continues walking. They soon reach the location of Charles and his X-Men, and Mimic flies into battle, and he tackles Chamber, throwing him over a building. He coats his skin in metal as Juggernaut runs towards him. Before the two of them collide, Thunderbird grabs Juggernaut and slams him onto the ground. Domino shoots Mimic in the shoulder, and he turns around, attempting to slap her, but she dodges it and grabs his arm. She tries to break it, but she only hurts her knuckles by punching metal. Morph wraps his arms around Domino's face and says "There's no luck here, Domino. I'd say good luck, but that wouldn't make any sense..." Charles is about to send a mental blast, but Mimic sees this and he shoots an optic blast at him, knocking him down. Mimic flies over, wishing he did not have to fight this man. In the prison, Blink and Nocturne are busy ripping apart cells, trying to find Magneto, but the prisoners do not seem to be insane, so they let them run free. Magnus breaks apart from the group and discovers the atomic bomb Forge alerted the security of. Telepathically, he tells Blink and Nocturne to get all the prisoners out, but they refuse to leave him. Not wanting to argue, he creates force fields for them, and every prisoner, including Magneto. He sends all of them flying away. Before creating a force field around the prison, he sends Blink one last request. "Don't tell him about me. Please. It wouldn't be fair to him." Not knowing how to respond to Magnus' impending death, Blink simply nods, even though she knew Magnus would not be able to see it. He then begins making a force field big enough to contain the prison. The X-Men have been defeated. Morph is nearly unconscious, Thunderbird has finished off Juggernaut, but Mimic is struggling with Charles, who is taunting him. "You're not a hero! You're pathetic! You don't even know me and you're still not willing to cross that stupid line heroes speak of! You're weak, Calvin! That's probably why your father killed himself! Because he couldn't bear to have a son like you!" The a-bomb explodes and Magnus takes his last breath. Mimic pops out his claws as he sheds a tear. He stabs Charles Xavier in the chest and he sees the life drain from his face. He tosses away the body and he begins crying. Morph and Thunderbird run over to comfort him. Blink speaks in their minds. "It's over. We got Magneto, but... we'll tell you when you get here." Hours later, the Exiles have regrouped near an ocean. Among the prisoners, several notable heroes such as Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Thing, and Invisible Woman are getting used to freedom. Magneto stands on a ridge, staring over the ocean with Blink standing close to him. She had been so close to her version of Magneto, so she couldn't help but feel empathy for this man. "This... Magnus, were we in any way related?" asks Magneto. Blink gulps and replies, "No. But he looked up to you. You were his mentor. You taught him how to be a hero." "I suppose I will do the same with this fine group of metahumans. I thank you and your team for freeing me, Blink. I only wish Magnus did not have to die in order for this goal to be achieved." Blink sheds one last tear before nodding and leaving Magneto to his thoughts. The five remaining Exiles begin to walk away from the beach. "What do we do now? Magnus is dead and the Tallus isn't doing anything." says Morph. However, a portal, not too far from the, opens. The Timebroker appears, alongside a young Japanese woman. "Hello, Exiles. I am so sorry to hear of Magnus' death. This is your new teammate, Mariko Yashida, AKA Sunfire. I'm sure you'll all get along fine. Ta ta." The Timebroker disappears. Morph smiles and walks over to Mariko. "Well I'm over Magnus already." Blink shows clear disdain on her face as the Tallus teleports the six of the away from that reality. They then appear in a small room in an unknown location. "Whoa..." says Sunfire, and the other five look through the window they are given. They can see the X-Men being judged by a tribunal of alien judges. One of them shouts "I hereby declare Jean Grey of Earth, guilty on all charges!" Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Category:Exiles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Episodes